So, We Have a Problem
by Young Dirty Fish
Summary: A bit of GSR fluff to hopefully make your day a bit better.
1. Chapter 1

Scrolling through the music on her iPod while driving was never a good idea, but she continued to do it anyway as she drove through the Las Vegas Airport Parking Ramp. And this song had to be the most terrible one yet.

'Ah yes,' she thought, 'He will hate this.'

A new tradition had formed with the married couple traveling back and forth so often. Pick the song that will most annoy the other to drive home to. The tradition was never meant to go this far, but watching the other squirm in the chair while not trying to offend the other was fun for both parties.

Parking the car she walks into the baggage claim area, she spots her man walks up behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Grissom," she whispered.

He turns around, "Hello, Mrs. Grissom."

Grissom grabbing his luggage, he looks back at his wife, smiles and starts to walk towards her.

"Got everything?" She asked.

"Yes dear."

They head out towards the car and get the luggage all put away.

Sara puts the key in the ignition and turns the engine over.

"**IF YOU SEE A FADED SIGN AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD..." **blares out of the speakers.

Sara smiles and starts driving out.

"**FIFTEEN MILES TO THE LOOOOOVE SHACK!" **

"Ugh... Nooooo." Grissom reaches for the stereo to change it or at least turn the volume down. Sara notices and swats his hand away.

"No way, I sat through Love Train. You will sit through this."

Grissom grunts, and looks at his wife who's grinning ear to ear.

The song ends. Sara turns the volume down and looks at Grissom.

"So, we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom takes a minute before responding with his trademarked, "Okay?"

They continue the drive in silence for several minutes.

Gathering the courage to explain her statement, she replies, "So... remember how I came to Peru to visit you about 6 weeks ago?"

"Okay." He replied in his purely analytical form.

"Well, that was an awesome trip wasn't it?" She replied.

"Yes," he knew she would be prolonging the conversation all the way home, "what does that have to do with this problem?"

She realized how close they were to home, five minutes tops. "I'm getting to it."

"Of course you are" Grissom teased.

MEANWHILE

Under strict orders from Sara, Nick and Greg were not to throw a surprise party for Grissom. However, the boys never did listen well. They parked up the road and walked towards the house.

"Nick, lets go. They will be home soon and we need to get this ready." Greg yelled back at his partner in crime.

"How did I get stuck carrying all this stuff?"

"Because, my friend, I have the key!"

"Only because you made a copy of it when Sara asked you to let out the dog," Nick pointed out.

"Well, you never know, Sara could fall and break a hip. I doubt she has Life Alert," he smirked back. "Obviously, she will need a big strong man to rescue her."

"Down boy, she's taken, remember? And she would call me."

Greg jiggles the key into the lock and turns it. The boys walk in, Nick puts the bug cake onto the table; Greg grabs the other party supplies from Nick and starts hanging up the little paper bugs fit for a six-year-olds birthday party.

Nick starts to look around for a ladder, but settles on a chair from the kitchen area. As he reaches for the chair he notices a box on the table and picks it up. "Greg, we are not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean? We are never supposed to be here." Greg wanders over and Nick flashes him the unopened box. "Oh, no."

"Well, it's a little late now. They will be here in a few minutes and the others are on their way." Nick replied, "I gotta stop letting you talk me into this stuff."

"It's ok, I've got a plan." Greg says grabbing a sharpie.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive continued in silence.

"Sara, are you going to tell me what the problem is?"

"Ok, so you know that trip right?"

"Yes, we went over that," Grissom's concern growing.

"Well, you remember what happened that one night after the champagne?"

"Oh." Grissom started to sweat.

"Yep."

"How many..."

"Four." she responded so quickly he didn't get a chance to finish his question.

Grissom asked, "so are you?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to check without you."

"Oh."

That 'oh' was the last word spoken for the remainder of the trip back to the house.

Sara opened the garage door and pulled in the car in. Grissom gets out and gets his luggage while Sara walks into her house.

She looks around at the bug birthday decorations. 'Awesome, those guys listen so well' Sara thought. Her eyes darted towards a balloon tower of 'Welcome Back' balloons, two of them had the slogan crossed out with a sharpie and replaced with 'Congratulations?' Another read, 'There Might Baby Inside You!'

Grissom bursts through the door with his luggage and sees the decorations. "Well, this is a little much for us to find out if your pregnant isn't it?"

"Only the best for you, dear." She says grabbing the box off the kitchen counter and wanders to the couch. Placing it on the coffee table, she stares at it. Grissom follows suit.

"What happens now?" She asks.

"Well," Grissom jokes while bumping her shoulder with his, "I think you go pee on the stick."

"I know that, I'm saying with us. What if it's positive? Negative?"

Grissom, noticing his wife's trepedaciousness, grabs her hand. "If it's positive, we let our guests out of the spare bedroom. If it's negative, I will pop the balloons in the corner and then let our guests out of the bedroom."

Sara darts a look at him and smiles.

"Either way, Sara, it'll be fine. I love you."

Sara grabs the box and walks to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom sits nervously and waits. He has news to tell Sara, but this whole baby thing put it a massive hold on it.

Sara returns to the doorway and looks at Grissom. Sara tries to be emotionless while handing the stick to her husband, but can't hide her grin from him.

Grissom stands up, puts his hand on stomach and kisses her before pulling her into one of his patented bear hugs.

"I've got something to tell you too," he whispers in her ear, "I'm not going back to Peru. I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Sara pulls back to look in his eyes.

"Yes. I've already cleared a consulting job with LVPD and the guys in Peru and shipping back what's left of my things. I love you."

"And I love you."

Greg emerges, "And I love both of you!"

"Why hello, Greg." Grissom says. "It is so nice to see you unannounced, in my house, where my wife lives."

"Sorry about that... So? Are you?" looking at Sara.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Greg yells at the rest of the group to come out. Nick, Catherine, Brass, Hodges, Al, and a few others from the lab stumble out of the room.

"Sara and Grissom have something they would like to tell us." Greg announces.

"As you may have heard through the rumor mill, yes. I am returning to CSI as a consultant. However, this was planned far before the events of today. Roughly six weeks ago." Grissom shoots a wink at Sara.

There was a happy cheer in the crowd of friends.

"Anything else?" Catherine prods knowing something is off.

"Yes Catherine, we are getting there. As you may have heard through the door and through the balloons, Sara and I are... are..." Finally realizing the magnitude of the situation, Grissom stumbles over his words.

"I'm pregnant." Sara announces.

Congratulations flow from each member of the team.

Nick looks longingly at his cake, "In honor of this momentous occasion, I have brought a cake and I think it's time we eat it."

They all get up and shuffle to the kitchen, Grissom grabs Greg by the shoulder and turns him around. "Give me my key back."

"Yes sir," Greg hands him the key, "You know, you'll make an excellent father."


End file.
